


Missing You

by romawrites



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romawrites/pseuds/romawrites
Summary: They were simple words to say, at least, Bobby thought they were.
Relationships: Bobby Smith & Zelda Harth, Lt. Vladimir Raven/Bobby Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, still trying to figure things out in how I want to write them, but wrote this lil thing two days ago as my last fic of the year )3( its not perfect, but I'm still content with it.  
Hope its enjoyable! <3
> 
> prompt: "can you stay?"
> 
> This goes for all my NoPixel related fics: It should go without saying, but also please don't like, send it to streamers l m f a o, if people find stuff on their own idc, that's one thing, but when people are actually sending it to them? I'm-ya, no. Please don't do that. /\

They were simple words to say, at least, Bobby thought they were. 

Hell, saying I love you seemed easier in comparison, but even those words started feeling foreign on his tongue nowadays; so much so, when he talked to his parents, he found himself choking up until he dodged them all together. Between I love you and can you stay, both were easy three-letter words–interchangeable even–to say to loved ones, but damn, the weight behind them after everything that’s been happening? Bobby felt he didn’t have the right to say them no matter how much he wanted to. 

_ Can you stay? _

Bobby wanted to say it almost desperately, but every chance he got, his throat closed up, and his heart hurt a little bit more than it already did. The one person who it was somewhat easier to say one of the two to was Zelda. 

Papers limp in his hand, Bobby jumped then sighed when his phone went off. With his free hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose before quickly rubbing at his eyes, sniffling a few times before answering his phone, not bothering to check who it might be. 

“Hello? Acting Lieutenant, Bob Smith, of the Blaine County Sheriff's Office.” 

“Hey, Dad.” 

A sense of calm washed over him. Letting himself slump and slide down his seat, Bobby smiled. 

“Hey, sweetheart; lovely hearing from you.” 

She made a humming noise before continuing, “Just wanted to see how you were... been a while since I heard your voice...” she trailed off, quietly adding _or seen you much _under her breath. 

The line went quiet for a moment, and Bobby didn’t try to pretend he didn’t hear her as he pulled himself back up in a proper sitting position with his chin in his palm as he stared at one of the blank walls of the sheriff's office. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He could almost hear her shrugging as she crossed her arms. 

“For what?” 

_ Not being __the father __you deserve. _

“Everything...” 

Her voice lowered, softer, “Oh... me too.” 

Once more, they were both quiet before Zelda broke the silence this time. 

“Merry Christmas, Dad.” 

A lump formed in Bobby’s chest, and when he went to stand, his vision went fuzzy with static. Holding himself still, he closed his eyes while his grip tightened on his phone. 

“Zelda, I’m–” 

“Don’t it’s fine.” 

He swallowed, shaking his head, “No, it’s not fine! I should’ve paid better attention to the date, Zelda–honey, I’m sorry!” 

She huffed, “Dad, it’s fine! Besides, I still have to call Papa, and probably have this whole conversation over again with him. It’s. Fine.” 

_ What?! _

Frowning, Bobby dropped down into his seat. Raven was better at remembering important things like this, surely? He would’ve called her, right? 

“What do you mean? Papa didn’t call you?” 

Popping the sound of the ‘p,’ she said nope. 

“I wasn’t expecting either of you two.” 

Again, Bobby heard her mumbling under her breath–_would’ve been nice sure_–but didn’t interrupt her. 

“Things have been shitty for you two, and I didn’t want to be selfish. So, it’s whatever.” 

Bobby dropped his head against the table, his heart hurting. 

“Pumpkin, I–how about this?” 

“What...” 

“How about I get off duty, pick you up, and we go look for Papa? I know he’ll answer for you, and that’s fine, but you deserve a Christmas with your family.” While he talked, he started gathering his things, “I think Papa and I can be adults and put our differences aside for a night or two for you.” 

He held his phone between his ear and shoulder as he got into his car, his heart beating in his ears, waiting. 

“...sounds nice.” 

Huffing around a smile, Bobby caught his phone before he could fumble it, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I’m in Mirror Park, get here as fast as you can while I call him.” 

“I’ll be there, and Zelda? I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dad.” 

Dropping his phone in the passenger seat, Bobby hurried to Zelda, all while practicing what he wanted to say to Raven in the off-chance Zelda left them once they were all together. 

“Can you stay?” 

“Can you stay?” 

“...Can _I _stay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
